marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Natasha Romanova (Earth-TRN562)
Widow-Woman (by Loki) , Secret Avenger | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , | Relatives = unnamed symbiote | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York; formerly Red Room Academy, Moscow, Russia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Red when symbiote possessed) Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (Partly Black when symbiote possessed) Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy; former ballerina | Education = | Origin = Trained human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = | Quotation = If I wanted to talk to you, I wouldn't be in these shadows. | Speaker = Black Widow | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = Hydra Bullies After Tony Stark finished construction of Stark Tower at Avengers Academy, a Hydra bully showed up and tells Tony that Hydra is going to attack the Academy soon, but he wanted to be the first to beat up the rich kid that has been saying he will take down Hydra. Black Widow then appears out of nowhere and scares the bully off. Tony tries to chat and flirt with her, but she ignores him and tells him to get new recruits to the Academy in order to beat the incoming Hydra attack and that they would talk about real threats to the Academy afterwards. When Iron Man, Wasp, and Loki finally defeated the Hydra forces that were attacking the Academy, Pepper Potts tells Tony that Black Widow has been lurking around and seems to finally be ready to join the Academy. To join she wants to know what Nick Fury has been hiding in the mist covered zones on the edges of the Academy. Tony and Janet, help her uncover that information and she joins the Academy. Hydra Blimp While hacking Hydra's radio messages, Natasha uncovered a plot involving New York City. Shorty afterwards, Tony revealed their plan to gas NYC, turning those effected into drones. After Loki disabled the blimps shielding, Administrator Potts recruited expert aerialist Falcon. With some persuasion from Natasha, Iron Man overrides their defenses, allowing Natasha to lead Wasp and Falcon into battle, destroying the blimp. Civil War Hydra attacked the Academy again by transporting a large number of troops in a flying octopus vehicle called the Hydra Platform and sent them to invade the Academy. When Captain America and Iron Man disagreed on how to better defend the Avengers Academy from the Hydra attack, the Academy ended up split into two camps, Natasha joined Team Iron Man. Tony created the Mark 1.7 Stealth Armor for Natasha so she could better scan the Academy for the Hydra attacks, and also to scout the Hydra Platform where the Hydra leaders stood. Spider-Menace During a symbiote invasion caused by the Sinister Six, Natasha was bonded to a symbiote herself. Natasha was able to control the symbiote and used those powers to help defeat the symbiote leaders. When the situation was resolved Eddie Brock who was also bonded to a symbiote during the attack, decided to reform the Sinister Six, and use them as a force for good, he asked Natasha to lead them so she could keep an eye on them, Natasha accepted the offer. Kaecilius and the Dark Dimension An evil mystic named Kaecilius betrayed his other mystic friends and opened a portal to the Dark Dimension. The Avengers Academy eventually became part of the conflict between the Masters of the Mystic Arts and their older teammate when Nick Fury sent a team to find Doctor Strange. Fury wanted to close the same dimensional rift Kaecilius was using to open the portal to the Dark Dimension, since it was also causing them problems. Natasha asked Doctor Strange to find a way for her to contact the demon Cthulu, so she could try using his powers to travel to the Dark Dimension and find a way to close the portal. Strange advised her against it, telling her she would go insane when Cthulu possessed her, nevertheless she still asked him to do it. She ended up finding Cthulu and was indeed possessed by him, in the process changing appearance and gaining new powers, with Strange's help she was eventually able to control the insanity and use the powers to help defeat the Dark Dimension creatures. Avengers Under Siege Black Widow was one of the Avengers Academy students that helped defeat and recapture the villains that were freed from their cages by Baron Zemo after he was manipulated by Mephisto into believing they would serve him if he freed them. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Natalia Romanova of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = Widow's Bite | Notes = * Black Widow is voiced by Alison Brie in Marvel Avengers Academy. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Romanov Family Category:Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Tentacles Category:Strategists Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Shared body characters